ninjagospinjitzumastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lloyd
Master Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon (Lloyd) is the current Elemental master of Energy and the protagonist of Seasons 2 and 8 as well as one of the protagonists for season 9 and 10 and the main antagonist of Season 1 for four episodes. He is the youngest of the ninja as well as the Green Ninja the most powerful protecter. After the Ninja returned from the Underworld they were warned of Lord Garmadons return, however upon their arrival they discovered his child son, Lloyd. Lloyd later helped unleash the Serpentine before his fate as the Green Ninja was revealed. Lloyd began his training with the, Ninja so he could face his father however he ended up facing off against the Overlord and defeating him. After the Final Battle peace returned to Ninjago and Lloyd and his fellow four Ninja parted ways so they could live normal lives while he protected Ninjago. When the overlord returned, Lloyd tried to get as far away from Ninjago as possible so that the Overlord couldn't become all powerful. The conflict was ended when Zane sacrificed himself. Some time passed and Lloyd was the last Ninja remaining although he quickly regrouped the others and they travelled to Chen's Island to face off in the Tournament of Elements and find his lost friend Zane later he helped defeat the fake-acondrais in the Second Serpentine War. Shortly after the banishment of his father Master Garmadon he took up the title of Ninja leader, however his body was possessed by Master Wu's former pupil, Morro the Master of Wind. When Lloyd was freed of Morro's possession he helped the Ninja defeat the Preeminent and said a final goodbye to his father. Now with him and his fellow Ninja as superstars Lloyd was framed by Nadakhan the Djinn and later locked up by the Police Commissioner, later after escaping he and his companions retrieved the map-lantern to Tiger Widow Island. After Jay was captured and Lloyd, Cole and Nya where rescued and re-deemed heroes by the Police Commissioner they devised a plan to save Jay however, Lloyd and Cole's souls where sucked into Nadakhan's sword. Later he was saved by Jay and did not remember the events of Skybound although he considers some things to feel like deja vu. Some time later he assisted the Ninja in defeating the Time Twins, Acronix and Krux and later was dubbed, Master Lloyd. A year passed and Lloyd had grown much older, now with a criminal syndicate trying to ressurect his father in his evil form. After Lloyd's heart was broken by his former crush turned evil Harumi who resurrected Lord Garmadon and made Lloyd witness as the Destiny's Bounty was crushed by Garmadon's colossus unknown to him his friends escape, via travellers tea. He and Nya resisted Garmadon's obsessive rule and formed a resistance to help them battle back, (although some members such as Mistake didn't get out, unscathed). When the four original Ninja and Master Wu returned to Ninjago, Lloyd helped defeat his father but was warned of a tyrannical impending darkness. The Oni returned and Lloyd was forced to release his father from prison and aid him in destroying the Realm Crystal in the Oni Cloud. He helped the Ninja defat the Oni with the Tornado of Creation and met his grandfather in the Afterlife. History [[Season 1: Rise of the Snakes|'Season 1: Rise of the Snakes']] Rise of the Snakes: ''' Lloyd invades Jamanakai Village and threatens them for their candy. The Ninja arrive and stop Lloyd. Later Lloyd is wondering in the cold when he finds a tomb, he unlocks it and he falls in where he meets Slithera however after Slithera accidentally hypnotises himself he becomes loyal to Lloyd and they raid Jamanakai Village this time much more powerful, Lloyd is ultimately stoped by Zane and he is left in Jamanakai Village. '''Home: Lloyd uses the Hypnobrai to build him a giant treehouse. When the Ninja arrive they destroy Lloyd's treehouse which annoys Lloyd, later Lloyd is captured by Skales. In the Hypnobrai tomb, Skales steals Slithera's title of general and kicks Lloyd out of their tomb. Snakebit: ' Lloyd goes to a graveyard where he unleashes the Fangpyre to get revenge on the Hypnobrai however they go to Ed and Edna's Scrap n Junkyard to gain resources and turn things into snakes. Lloyd tries to escape on the Rattlecopter but the Serpentine staff is stolen and later it hits Fangdom on the head. Lloyd curses the Ninja. '''Never Trust A Snake: ' Lloyd and the Fangpyre head towards a battle with the Hypnobrai however they turn out to be friends and send Lloyd flying. Later in the Sea of Sand, Lloyd uncovers the location of the Anacondrai Tomb however only one snake is left there, Pythor. After Pythor and Lloyd steal candy they make a plan to attack Darkley's Boarding School For Bad Boys however Pythor betrays Lloyd and he is taken onto the Bounty by Jay later Wu reads him a story about why never to trust a snake. 'Can of Worms ' Lloyd is sent on a mission by Wu to spread rumours to the Ninja about each other after Wu looses his lesson book, which turns out to be stolen by Lloyd. Later after listening to Jay's story about Samurai X, Lloyd is disappointed to see the Ninja getting new suits and he gets nothing. 'The Snake King: ' After Kai drops Lloyd off at the arcade, he sees the Serpentine boarding a bus to the Lost City of Ouroboros, Lloyd disguises himself as a snake and boards the bus, later when the Serpentine generals are fighting Pythor, Lloyd's identity is revealed and he is locked up by the snakes. Later Lloyd watches as Samurai X fights and flee's the Ninja from Ouroboros. '''The Royal Blacksmiths: Lloyd is seen entering the former location of the Second Fangblade however when it is not their Pythor becomes enraged and doesn't let Lloyd go. The Green Ninja: Lloyd is being taken to the Fire Temple by the Serpentine. Later he is rescued by his father Garmadon before falling onto a rock in the lava and being saved by Kai's true potential. Later Kai reveals Lloyd is the Green Ninja. All of Nothing Lloyd changes into the Green Ninja suit before trying to save the Ninja, however Lloyd is saved by his father and the Skulkin. Rise of the Great Devourer: Lloyd is training when Pythor traps and locks him up, later he manages to escape and warn the others. Lloyd manages to attack Pythor and keep him busy however he escapes, later Lloyd has to steer the Bounty and bring the other Ninja to Ouroboros where he witnesses the Devourer eating Wu and Pythor Day of the Great Devourer: Lloyd helps stop the Great Devourer later he watches as his father destroys it. [[Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja|'Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja']] Darkness Shall Rise: Lloyd trains in the Heroes Suite, before Skales attacks and tries to kidnap him. Pirates vs Ninja: Lloyd tries to help fight the pirates, Captain Soto puts a barrel on Lloyd's head and when Lloyd starts spinning he does Spinjitzu for the first time, later he uses his energy powers but nearly destroys everyone. Double Trouble: Lloyd is invited to Darkley's and is then captured by the children before he talks them out of their evil state. Ninja-Ball Run: Lloyd enters the Ninjaball Run on his Ultra Dragon and is later taken out by Kruncha and Nuckal Child's Play: Lloyd is called by the other Ninja when they are shrunken into kids size later Lloyd helps fight the Grundel and is turned older. Wrong Place, Wrong Time Lloyd is trained by the Ninja when they get a Garmadon sighting, after Garmadon see's Lloyd he travels back in time. The Stone Army: Lloyd has to pick up the Ultra Dragon's business before the Ninja head off to the Ninjago Museum of History where Lloyd meets his mum, Misako and fights an indestructible warrior called The Giant Stone Warrior. The Day Ninjago Stood Still: ''' When the Stone Army attack Lloyd helps defend Ninjago City later he helps evacuate the people. '''The Last Voyage: Lloyd meets Dr. Julien for the first time and helps Zane defeat the Leviathan. Island of Darkness: Lloyd goes to the Temple of Light and unlocks his Golden Dragon power. The Last Hope Lloyd stays with Wu until the Ninja are in trouble he defeats Garmadon but then hesitates, he later watches as Nya is kidnapped. Return of the Overlord: Lloyd parts with the other Ninja so they can defeat Nya, while Lloyd, Misako and Wu comfort Garmadon who shifts the balance and allows the Overlord to posses his body making Lloyd fight him instead but Lloyd is injured in the process. Rise of the Spinjitzu Master: Lloyd is helped up to the Stairs to defeat the Overlord. [[Season 3: Rebooted|'Season 3: Rebooted']] The Surge: Lloyd rushes into help and uses his Golden Power The Art of the Silent Fist: Lloyd attends his father Sensei Garmadon's lesson before fighting the Nindroids. Later Lloyd and Garmadon get the coordinates for her Samurai X Cave. Lloyd travel's their to get a car to get out of sight in, however they are tracked down by the Overlord Dragon who is dismantled once the other ninja shut down the power Blackout: Lloyd and Garmadon travel a mountain and then enter into Hiroshi's Labyrinth however they are tracked down by the Overlord. The Curse of The Golden Master: Lloyd and Garmadon continue into Hiroshi's Labyrinth until they find evil Wu and Nindroids, Lloyd tries to escape but he is captured by Pythor and his father is tossed into the ocean. Enter the Digiverse: Lloyd is having his Golden Power stolen until the Ninja defeat the Overlord and he manages to escape the Mech-Dragon. Codename: Arcturus: Lloyd helps the others find out what Codename: Arcturus is later he boards the space ship and enters the atmosphere of space. The Void: Lloyd enters the atmosphere of space and tries to stop the Nindroids before being trapped by them. The Titanium Ninja: ' Lloyd helps fight the Golden Master but is defeated. Later he mourns Zane at his memorial. [[Season 4: Tournament of Elements|'Season 4: Tournament of Elements]] The Invitation: Lloyd tires to reform the Ninja after they get an invitation to partake in the Tournament of Elements. Only One Can Remain: ''' Lloyd fights for a Jadeblade and watches Kai battle Karlof. Later he and the other Ninja find out what the Tournament of Elements is really about '''Versus: Lloyd watches a Kai fights Ash and later as Jay fights Cole. Ninja Roll: ''' Lloyd battles Chamile in the Thunder-blade challenge and successfully beats her and gains an alliance of Elemental Masters. '''Spy For A Spy: Lloyd is informed by Nya that their is a spy in their alliance, he later helps Kai check backs for the mark of the Anacondrai. Spellbound: Lloyd is able to summon his dragon and get to safety, he and Garmadon talk about the Serpentine War later, Lloyd is approached by Nya who gives him the spell and tells him he is the last contestant left. The Forgotten Element: Lloyd breaks into Chen's lair and after his is tricked into the main room by Kai he is defeated by Chen and his power is stolen, later when Kai breaks the Staff of Elements, Lloyd regains his powers. The Day of the Dragon: Lloyd helps the Elemental Masters capture the Anacondrai Cultist however they turn into Anacondrai and attack everyone. Later Lloyd is on his Dragon with his father Garmadon. The Greatest Fear of All: Lloyd stops a noodle truck but after he looses control of his Dragon and realises he's been trapped he starts to worry. The Corridor of Elders: Lloyd leads the Elemental Masters into the Corridor of Elders where they try to defeat Chen, however he banishes Garmadon to the cursed realm to bring back the spirts of the Anacondrai generals to banish Chen's army. [[Season 5: Possesion|'Season 5: Possesion']] Winds of Change: Lloyd and the other Ninja compete to catch a giant fish, later when Lloyd is called to the museum he meets a Ghost named Morro who posses Lloyd and later Morro uses Lloyd's body to attack the Ninja. Kingdom Come: Lloyd temporarily breaks free of Morro's possession and gives Kai the Sword of Sanctuary before becoming Morro again. The Crooked Path: Lloyd is in a cage in Stiix where he tells Morro that the Ninja will stop him. Grave Danger: ''' Morro uses Lloyd as bait for the Ninja to give him the Realm Crystal later Lloyd is thrown into the water before being saved by Kai and Cole. '''Cursworld, Part 1: Lloyd tries to destroy the Realm Crystal but is sucked into the Preeminent. Curseworld Part 2: Lloyd reunites with his father one last time and gains his fathers master robes, later Lloyd and Morro engage in a realm battle before Morro traps Lloyd in another realm. Lloyd is freed from this realm when Sensei Wu creates a Realm portal to bring him back. [[Season 6: Skybound|'Season 6: Skybound']] Infamous: Lloyd leads the team into Stiix to find Clouse however he finds out they've been framed and are now wanted fugitives. Puplic Enemy Number One: Lloyd and the other Ninja meet at the ruins of the Monastery of Spinjitzu, Later on Lloyd and Zane group together and try to stay out of the way of the police however they are captured by Ronin who shuts Zane off and chains Lloyd. Enkrypted: Lloyd and the other Ninja arrive at Kryptarium Prison where they try to reason and state their case. Later Lloyd listens to Captain Soto's story about Nadakhan the Djinn, before questioning how to stop a Djinn. Later he and the others help Soto escape. Misfortune Rising: Cole and Lloyd fight off Doubloon and Dogshank before gaining the lantern and retreating to Jay's base, but they are missing Kai On a Wish and a Prayer: Lloyd is surprised when Jay is able to get a private ship. Later Lloyd makes Jay the lighting rod and sends Zane downstairs where he is captured by Nadakhan. When they arrive at the Tiger Widow Island Lloyd finds out Zane is now in the Sword of Souls and finds out about Jay's reflection. Later when Nadakhan attacks Lloyd tries to fight the Sky Pirates. Later he watches as Nadakhan kidnaps Jay My Dinner With Nadakhan: Lloyd helps Cole and Nya build a raft, but when things suddenly go missing Lloyd returns to find out that their are creatures under neath the island later he watches as Nya does Airjitzu for the first time, after he is saved by Ronin and the Police Commissioner . Wishmasters: Lloyd, Cole and Nya pretend to be Pirates to blend into Misfortune's Keep crew and save Jay. Lloyd and Nya stay on the ship while Coleget's Jay, however Lloyd's ship is boarded by Clancee who welcomes them to the crew and then reports them to Nadakhan after hearing Lloyd can talk after being told he can't. Later Nadakhan captures the Ninja and tries to marry Nya, however they all start wishing. Lloyd eventually realises he can't stop Nadakhan but manages to get Jay and Nya out and they form a dragon to escape. Flintlocke goes after them but is stopped by the Police Commissioner and his forces. Operation Land-Ho: Lloyd is freed from the Sword of Souls by Jay The Way Back: ' Lloyd helps Jay stop Nadakhan from destroying Ninjago and watches as Nya dies in Jay's arms only for time to be turned back although Lloyd recalls memories of deja vu. [[Day of the Departed (special)|'Day of the Departed]] Day of the Departed: On the Day of the Departed, Misako and Lloyd visit the Corridor of Elders where they have to fight Pythor and after defeating him they regroup at the Ninjago Museum of History before realising the forgot Cole, they later return to the Temple of Airjitzu. [[Season 7: Hands of Time|'Season 7: Hands of Time']] The Hands of Time: Lloyd leads the other Ninja to check out the time displacement at the Monestary, they later arrive and Lloyd helps 'defeat' Acronix. The Hatching: Lloyd helps defeat a Vermillion Warrior before finding a collapsed Zane. A Time of Traitors: Lloyd stays and watches over Master Wu who is rapidly ageing (unknown to Lloyd) Scavangers: Lloyd gets angry when Jay, Cole and Kai disobey his orders however after his mother has a chat with him, he heads down to Ninjago City to help them defeat the Vermillion who are defeating metal and becomes Temporary Master Lloyd, In Training. A Line in the Sand: Lloyd helps the Ninja fight the Vermillion at Mega Monster Amusement Park before they head off to the eastern Sea of Sand where the second Slow-Motion Timeblade is. The Attack: Lloyd tries to stop the other Ninja from playing with the Slow-Motion Timeblade until the Vermillion attack. Lloyd later battles Krux with the time blade and manages to get both of them for a split second until Commander Machia steals them and takes Wu. Secrets Discovered: Lloyd goes to the Museum to look for Acronix and Krux's lair and after finding it they go in. Pause and Effect: Lloyd regroups with all the Ninja and gives them tasks, Lloyd tries to track down Wu but is stopped by Blunck and Raggmunk. Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea: Lloyd and the Ninja minus Kai and Nya fight off the Vermillion and try to shut down the Iron Doom however Lloyd is troubled when Kai and Nya enter the Time Vortex. Lost in Time: Lloyd waits with the other Ninja and Ray, who is rapidly ageing and Maya for Kai and Nya, however when Kai and Nya return with out Wu, Lloyd is dubbed, Master Lloyd. [[Season 8: Sons of Garmadon|'Season 8: Sons of Garmadon']] The Mask of Deception: Lloyd regroups the Ninja and travels to the Palace of Secrets to defend an artefact called The Oni Mask of Deception, and he starts to fail in love with the princess Harumi The Jade Princess: Lloyd evacuates Harumi from the exploding Palace before loosing the Mask of Deception. The Oni and The Dragon: Lloyd and Jay go to Mistake's and give Zane and Cole, The Tea of Truth for Luke Cunningham while Lloyd and Jay listen to The Tale of the Oni and the Dragon Snake Jaguar: Lloyd comforts Harumi as she still adapts to life on the Bounty Dead Man's Squall: Lloyd helps battle Samurai X until she knocks Harumi off the Bounty and Lloyd jumps off after her later he wakes up with a broken arm in Primevil's Eye The Quiet One: ''' Lloyd and Harumi venture deep into Primevil's Eye before arriving at the Oni Temple '''Game of Masks: Lloyd battles Harumi for The Oni Mask of Hatred after he finds out she is The Quiet One later he is pushed out of a waterfall before becoming a prisoner of the SOG Dread on Arrival: Lloyd is the prisoner of the SOG and he watches as he sees his mother also as a prisoner of the SOG before they defeat the SOG and lock Harumi in jail. True Potential: Lloyd confronts Garmadon but is seriously injured Big Trouble Little Ninjago Lloyd is given a healing potion by Mistake Later he wakes up and evacuate's Baby Wu but encounters Harumi who makes him watch the Bounty get crushed to pieces thinking his friends are dead. Lloyd then escaped on a riverboat with Nya P.I.X.A.L.and Misako. [[Season 9: Hunted|'Season 9: Hunted']] Firstbourne: ''' Lloyd is depressed after his friends supposedly died but he finds reason to believe they are alive. '''Iron and Stone: Mistake returns and helps Lloyd with his lack of power and gives him helpful advice as well as the whereabouts of his friends. Radio Free Ninjago: ''' Lloyd regains the airwaves of Ninjago by sending out a broadcast to Ninjago City on Ultra Hunt's Chanel '''How to Build a Dragon: Lloyd celebrates with the other Resistance members while the SOG invade their base. The Gilded Path: Lloyd helps fight off the SOG until he is taken into the Battlewagon and by Nya who also takes Skylor and Dareth out of their base. Later when Mistake is a rat he contemplates how Mistake turned into a rat. Two Lies, One Truth: Lloyd finds out Mistake is an Oni and is able to catch Harumi. The Weakest Link: Lloyd interrogates Harumi until he comes up with a plan for Skylor and Mistake to trick Garmadon Saving Faith: Lloyd watches as Skylor and Garmadon battle for control of the Colossus and later Lloyd watches Harumi die. Lessons for a Master: ' Lloyd tries to get Skyor to the Battlewagon but they are stopped by the SOG '''Green Destiny: ' Lloyd reunites with the rest of the Ninja and helps Wu defeat the his father but is warned of a coming evil. [[Season 10: March of the Oni|'''Season 10: March of the Oni]] The Darkness Comes: ' Lloyd visited his father in Kryptarium Prison and later evacuated the people of Ninjago City before returning to Kryptarium to release his father with hopes of defeating the Oni '''Into the Breach: ' Lloyd enters the Oni Cloud with Garmadon and meets with The Omega who questions them and begins to attack them. '''The Fall: Lloyd and Garmadon fight The Omega and his Oni before finding the Golden Armour and being evacuated on to the Destiny's Bounty by P.I.X.A.L. Later He is told about Cole's supposed death. Endings: Lloyd helps the Ninja fight the Oni however they retreat into the Monastery and Lloyd comes up with a plan to do the Tornado of Creation which works and Lloyd is sent to the Afterlife where he see's the Golden Dragon and his grandfather The First Spinjitzu Master who offers him the chance to go with him, but Lloyd refuses and is resurrected in the living world he later adds a new mural to the Monastery Lloyd Relationships Misako - Mother Garmadon - Father and sometimes enemy First Spinjitzu Master - Grandfather and idol Harumi - Former love interest Cole - Close friend and teammate Zane- Close friend and teammate Nya- Close friend and teammate Kai - Best Friend and teammate Jay - Close friend and teammate Wu- Master and Uncle Appearances Lloyd's Appearance Pre, Season 8 Lloyd had a squeakier voice and had more curly childish hair along with very curved black eyebrows and black eyes, Season 8 onwards, to mirror his movie self, Lloyd has more adolescent hair as well as a deeper voice, brown eyebrows and green eyes, however his eyes go black when he has got no powers. As a child Lloyd wore black robes with painted ribs to mimic his fathers appearance, he also wore a cape and hood, he had big puffy blond hair and the same face as his pre Season 8 self. Ironically his child self look identical to Wu, while his Teen self looks identical to Garmadon. Focus seasons Currently Lloyd ties with Nya for having 4 seasons focused on him Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja - Episodes 16, 18, 20, 23, 25, 26 Season 8: Sons of Garmadon - Episodes 76, 81, 82, 82, 83 Season 9: Hunted- Episode 85, 87, 90, 94 Season 10: March of the Oni- Episodes 96, 98 Two of these seasons Lloyd shares with the other Ninja. Powers and Abilities '''Energy - '''Lloyd's Primary Element is Energy, although he has used Golden Power, when he gave the Ninja their elemental powers back he was left with his own distinguishable power of Energy. With the power of Energy, Lloyd is able to blast energy balls at his opponents and if he has enough power generate high power beams. * '''Ergokinesis - '''Lloyd is able to control and absorb energy around him, often he uses the energy he absorbs to make energy balls to fire at opponents however he can make power beams or blasts if he has enough power. * '''Energy Amplification - '''Lloyd is able to give or take energy from objects/people just by touching them. This allows Lloyd either to gain more power or to loose more power. An example is in the episode Double Trouble where Lloyd is trying to take the energy from lightbulbs but ends up destroying them due to pressure. * '''Ergoshield - '''Lloyd is able to create a shield of energy around him that is immune to almost everything and lasts as long as he pleases, as seen in The Void where Lloyd uses a shield to protect him from astroids. * '''Ergo Ball Projection - '''Lloyd is able to create giant energy balls that can blast enemies or extinguish ghosts. Unloked with True Potential (Golden Power) '''Golden Power - '''When Lloyd unlocked his true potential he was eligible to use Golden Power which is stronger than energy and incorporates the four main elements, he was able to summon the Golden Dragon out of thin air and produce destructive energy blasts. * '''Nigh-Omnipotence - '''Lloyd in his Golden form has nigh-omnipotent abilities and is as powerful as a God, he can move mountains, produce powerful energy blasts, absorb energy from others, create a golden dragon, create realms (only the first Spinjitzu Master did this, but Lloyd was able to) and shut down or re-power robotic machines. * '''Elemental Manipulation - '''Lloyd is able to use the four main elements of Creation, (Fire, Earth, Ice and Lightning) * '''Elemental Restoration - '''Lloyd was able to restore the Ninja's powers after they gave them to him so he could get his golden power, it is unknown if he could get them back but it is assumed so. Notes *Lloyd is the most powerful Ninja *Lloyd's full name is Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon *He is the only Ninja to have met the First Spinjitzu Master *Lloyd is the fifth Ninja to join the team thus the 5 on his original outfit *Lloyd is the youngest Ninja *Lloyd is the only Ninja to be a master *He is the leader of the Ninja, succeeding Kai and Cole **Although in Lloyd's absence it seems Kai or Cole takes the role of leader *He is the only Ninja to have his love interest break up with him *Lloyd has had two eye colours, black and green *Lloyd has had two Ninja colours green and gold *Lloyd is the only Ninja confirmed to be both Oni and Dragon *Lloyd fears being alone without his team *He enjoys starfarer comics and got Jay hooked to them. Gallery 43d6fdd197ca76451c695b139bc729d7.jpg NoGreenEyeBoy.jpg 0b6ad01b1591359fcb48640e96a01117.jpg Legacy Lloyd 2019.png 0b6ad01b1591359fcb48640e96a01117.jpg 185da1ec345d93f90a0582a9323f2f43.jpg images.jpg JSSJJS.jpg KidLloydCGI.png Llyod.jpg po_lego_70666_ninjago_legacy_golden_dragon_lloyd_1544151224_216425980.jpg HoTCGILloyd.png ssss.png x.png LloydGarmadonS10.png LloydSeason11.png LloydS11.jpg Category:Characters